


Cabin Fever

by sunaddicted



Series: Gordlock Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dammit Jim, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fights, Gordlock Week 2k18, Harvey will light up a Candle in Church, Jim is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: But a miracle had happened - that or Jim had reached his maximum quota of people he had pissed off in a year, both possibilities were equally likely to have happened - and Harvey had all intentions of enjoying his day off with his partner.





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Gordlock Week, third prompt: "Why are you like this?"

_Cabin Fever_

Gotham didn't give cops many days off: it was too twisted, too bloody and dark, too full with insane criminals who had nothing better to do than turning the city into their personal playground with no rules and laugh about it in their faces - the GCPD always was overworked and one couldn't even hope for a quiet lunch break, let alone a full day stretching out empty of any responsibilities.

But a miracle had happened - that or Jim had reached his maximum quota of people he had pissed off in a year, both possibilities were equally likely to have happened - and Harvey had all intentions of enjoying his day off with his partner.

He had all it planned out already: they would wake up and make love amidst the warm sheets, still slow and sleepy but needing to be close to one another; share a nice and warm bath complete with bubbles and Jim would wash his hair, work the conditioner in with those clever fingers of his; they would have breakfast for lunch and then curl up on the couch to cuddle and watch a couple of movies; maybe they would go out for dinner, maybe they wouldn't - Harvey didn't really care about what they would do, he just wanted to spend a day relaxing with the man he loved.

Even if it seemed that Jim didn't really grasp the literal meaning of the word "relax": the man had woken up at the usual six o'clock, ignoring all of Harvey's protests, and had gone for a morning run, ruining all of Harvey's plans about sweet morning sex; once back home and showered, Jim had made breakfast, which Harvey would have appreciated more if he hadn't been forcibly removed from the bedroom so that his partner could change the sheets and clean up; then he had taken in hand the vacuum cleaner and Harvey had just sighed and turned up the volume of the tv and he avoided protesting when the other man waltzed right in front of the screen.

Alright, maybe their home needed a little loving but Harvey also thought that they didn't spend nearly enough time in it to be a complete pigsty - sure, there was a consistent pile of dishes in the sink and there was some dust they could do without but nothing that actually required a full day of cleaning: Jim just didn't know how to cope with nothing to do.

As the man once again walked past him with a broom in hand, Harvey swiftly reached out and drew him into his lap, hugging him close to his chest "Hello, sweetheart" he grinned, kissing him soundly on the top of his head; he wrinkled his nose at the smell of ammonia and other cleaning products that clung to him.

"Harvey, let me go" Jim protested, twisting and turning in his lover's embrace.

"We haven't spent a minute together and this is supposed to be our day off, Jim" Harvey pointed out, fingers petting the other's chest in an attempt at soothing him and persuading him to stay still for a little while "I swear I get more of you while we're at work" he whined, playfully nuzzling into his neck.

"Well, if you helped me instead of slouching on the couch the whole day maybe I would have been done a lot sooner!"

In hindsight, Harvey really should have expected that reaction to his silly joke; with a heavy sigh, he let go of Jim and slumped back against the couch "We're supposed to be resting, you know?"

"You are resting!"

"No need to shout"

Jim felt the muscle under his left eye twitch and the vein in his temple suddenly started thumping very loudly, making him only more irritated than he already was "I'm shouting only because you're annoying me!" He stood up and brought his fingers to his forehead, trying to smooth away the tension he could feel gathering just under the surface of his skin "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"So.."

"So lackadaisical and sloven? So much of a slob?" Harvey spat out, bitterness dripping from the edges of his words "Is that what you meant, Jim?"

"I.." how had things escalated so quickly into a fight? About something so stupid too.

Harvey stood up and walked past Jim and into their bedroom; he hastily got dressed up - he couldn't spend even his day off in just his boxer briefs and undershirt - and he patted himself down to make sure he had his wallet "I'm going out"

"Harvey.."

"I left my phone in our bedroom, don't waste any time calling"

Jim winced as the door slammed shut and the pictures hang up on the wall - a candid shot of his father laughing at someone out of the frame; Harvey's mother with her hands on her hips in a scolding manner but with a sweet and indulging smile on her face; a collection of landscapes that was a mix between Gotham and Ireland - rattled in their frames, the glass protecting them vibrating so hard that he could clearly hear it and he almost was afraid it would shatter even without falling on the floor.

How was it possible that he always managed to fuck up so badly? And on their day off too - Harvey had been daydreaming about it for weeks, he had marked it on the calendar with a bright red pen and had been hellbent on celebrating it as the luxury it was. Theoretically, Jim had all been on board with that but he had naturally woken up early and he didn't like staying in bed for hours on end so, cleaning their flat had seemed like the most productive thing to do: afterall, it would only benefit them both if they lived in a clean house.

Though, as most of his plans backed by good intentions, it had spectacularly backfired and instead of spending the day together, he had driven Harvey out.

Jim sighed and bent down to retrieve the broom that lay abandoned on the floor; crying all over himself wouldn't help his predicament and maybe, while he finished cleaning up, he would think about something to make it up to Harvey when his lover would time back home.

If he came back home.

Jim shook his head, trying to relegate the gnawing fear to the back of his mind, and he focused on making the floor shine like it never had: it didn't make him feel better, but it gave him something to do.

* * *

It definitely wasn't the first time Harvey fought with Jim about something stupid; even before getting together, they would bicker and get mad over the silliest things - of course, they had also fought about pretty serious stuff too and their friendship had been tested more than once but they had always managed to work past their disagreements. Mostly because Harvey came from a big family and he had never had the luxury of staying angry when a situation could be fixed - unlike Jim who could hold a grudge for ages - and because he was too smitten with the other man to actually let anything come in between them - even his own pride and self-esteem.

Which was why Harvey had only limited himself to a long walk in the park and a beer before he had swung by one of their favourite joints - a little Hungarian restaurant they had discovered while following Penguin around when he still was a powerless umbrella boy - and had ordered so much food to take away that he could have fed their neighbours too: though, they had both skipped lunch and Jim had been slaving the whole day - Harvey doubted there would be any leftovers.

So, Harvey walked home; his mind was already whizzing with how he could apologise for snapping and leaving like that and he didn't even notice the rain that had started falling: he was so used to the shitty weather, that it barely registered in his mind - it was the norm, afterall, not the exception.

Besides, it was more of a drizzle: Gothamites didn't even bother getting their umbrellas out for that.

Instead of rooting around for his keys, Harvey hurried to get past the entrance door of the building before Mrs Thornton shut it closed - damned old ladies who were afraid to even let the neighbours in - and he quickly made his way up the stairs; he was a bit winded when he got to their landing and he rather clumsily jammed his elbow against the door "It's me!" he shouted for good measure, so that Jim wouldn't open the door with a gun in his hand.

Yes, his partner definitely did that instead of looking through the peephole like any other normal person.

"Did you forget your keys?" Jim asked as he opened the door, only to realise that clearly wasn't it when he saw the heavy bags the other man was carrying "Food?"

"Food" Harvey nodded, closing the door behind his back "Do you want me to set it up in the kitchen?"

"Why?" They never ate meals in the kitchen, except breakfast and even that usually was hastily consumed in Harvey's car while they drove to work.

"You cleaned"

Jim shrugged "Yeah, but it doesn't mean we have to live on eggshells" he said earnestly "Go change in something more comfy, I have a surprise for you"

Harvey loved Jim very much but if there was something the other man was shit at, it would be surprised - mostly because they rarely were of the pleasant kind, no matter what Jim thought.

Like the time he had baked a cake for his birthday and given them both food poisoning; or like when he had signed them up for some kind of training course because that was his idea of spending more time together; like the time he had brought him to a swanky restaurant without warning him, clearly having forgotten about the fact that his partner didn't daily dress as impeccably as he did.

So, yes: Harvey was healthily concerned about the kind of surpirse Jim had in mind and as he pulled on a sweater but opted to stay in his underwear, he promised to God that he would light up a candle in church if it was something actually good for once "Here we go: what's the surprise?"

Jim patted on the couch "Sit down first"

That didn't sound good.

No, definitely not.

Harvey followed Jim's request anyway and slumped in his usual spot, drawing in his lap a steaming Styrofoam bowl of Halázlé "So?" He inquired, offering Jim a piece of bread dipped in the soup.

"First of all, I would like to apologise for snapping like that" Jim said, taking the bite as the peace offering that it was "And I wanted to tell you that I took the rest of the week of, for both of us" it had been a little forward of him, but Jim hoped that Harvey would appreciate the sudden holiday.

"You did what?"

Jim flushed and lowered his eyes, stuffing his mouth full of the bread to avoid answering in stuttering and chopped sentences "We have the rest of the week off"

"As in.. until Monday?"

Jim nodded.

"You're going to go stir crazy" Harvey sentenced, blinking in surpirse at the other man - a promise was a promise: he would have to go to church and light up a candle, it seemed.

"I'm trusting that you'll keep me busy" Jim said in his best flirty voice - which admittedly wasn't much but Harvey had never complained and he had always seemed to be pleasantly affected by it.

"Oh, Jim" Harvey grinned "You can bet I will"


End file.
